Sonek Pran
Sonek Pran was a male Federation citizen of mixed Human, Vulcan, Bajoran and Betazoid heritage, born in April, 2316. Biography Early life Pran's parents, Kojo Pran and T'Nallis, as well as his maternal grandparents, were associated with a musical troupe called the A.C. Walden Medicine Show. Sonek was born in interstellar space when the troupe's shuttle experienced engine problems while en route to Betazed. Growing up with the troupe, Sonek learned to play banjo, harmonica, zorvat and ka'athyra. However, Pran never had the same passion for music that his family had, and left to attend a number of universities representing his entire heritage. He received his undergraduate degree at YloTrap on Betazed, his Masters at Fordham University on Earth, and his doctorate at the V'Shull Institute on Vulcan. Career Circa the year 2351, Pran wrote a monograph about the Cardassians that caught the attention of Federation President T'Pragh, who invited Pran to the Palais de la Concorde to discuss it. He continued to serve as a consultant over the following three decades, working with T'Pragh's successors Amitra and Jaresh-Inyo. During these years, Pran was credited with convincing the Brikar to re-open their orbit following a brief war with the Federation in 2357, keeping the Caitians from leaving the Federation, and talking the Sulamid Energy Minister into complying with the Edosian Accords. In 2364, shortly after the Romulans emerged from decades of apparent self-isolation, Pran authored a monograph on Admiral Alidar Jarok. However, when President Min Zife came to office in 2373, he largely dismissed much of Pran's advice. Following the start of the Dominion War later that year, he was dismissed by Zife's chief of staff, Koll Azernal. In an apparent oversight, however, his level-twenty security clearance was never rescinded. During much of this time, Pran also held a professorship in the History Department at McKay University in Endurance, on Mars, and was granted tenure there in 2361. Despite this, he was required to teach a basic course, Federation History Overview, each term. His Vulcan maternal grandfather Tolik, whom he referred to as "Gramps," was the head of the History Department by 2381. ''Aventine'' mission In April of 2381, following the Borg invasion of that year, Pran was again called to the Palais. Esperanza Piñiero, chief of staff to President Nanietta Bacco, asked Pran to meet with Empress Donatra of the Imperial Romulan State, and convince her to open emergency relief and trade to her bitter rival, Praetor Tal'Aura of the Romulan Star Empire. Pran was attached to the , under the command of Captain Ezri Dax, which was scheduled to travel to Achernar Prime, the capital world of the Imperial Romulan State. Personal life Pran was married to Rupi Yee, a Starfleet officer who, as of 2381, served as transporter chief on the . The couple had two children, Sara Pran Yee and Ayib Yee Pran. Pran was widowed when Yee was caught in an earthquake on Ardana on stardate 58307.7. ( ) Appendices Background * Author Keith R.A. DeCandido has stated that he modeled Sonek Pran on , and wrote the character with that image in mind.http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?p=2538166#post2538166 KRAD also said he approved when ( 's and ''Barney Miller'''s Detective Harris) was suggested to play the role.http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?p=2577690#post2577690 de:Sonek Pran category:Professors category:Genetic hybrids category:2316 births Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Betazoids Category:Bajorans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Federation government staff